Inflammatory arthritis represents is a family of arthritic diseases characterized by lymphokine-mediated inflammation of the joints. Inflammatory arthritis is often autoimmune in origin. Examples of inflammatory arthritis can include rheumatoid arthritis, psoriatic arthritis, and lupus-associated arthritis. The most common form of inflammatory arthritis is rheumatoid arthritis. Rheumatoid arthritis, is characterized by persistent inflammation of the joints. Inflammation can eventually lead to cartilage destruction and bone erosion.